


With a broken heart running wild.

by Isagawa



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: "Basilton" more like "Baesilton", Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Post-Canon, two boys fixing themselves together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: Le temps passe. Petit à petit, on recolle les morceaux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fini "Carry On" hier et je ne voulais pas, ne *pouvais* pas ne pas écrire sur cette oeuvre. En plus de ça, je suis honorée d'inaugurer le fandom francophone, et j'espère que beaucoup d'autres écrits vont suivre.  
> J'ai écrit ceci en cours d'anglais. Je sais que c'est trop court et j'y apporterai sans doute des modifications dans le futur. Néanmoins, j'ai eu envie de le partager. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des critiques - constructives si possible - je prends toujours !  
> Bonne lecture :)

* * *

       Simon avait repris du poids, ces derniers temps.  
     C’était l’oeuvre de Pénélope ; elle faisait toujours des quantités pour six quand elle cuisinait, bien qu’ils ne soient toujours que deux à manger, trois au maximum. Même s’il la charriait là-dessus, Baz lui en était secrètement reconnaissant. Il avait fini par s’habituer à l’apparence de son ami ; et sa minceur extrême ne l’aurait pas dérangé, si elle avait été naturelle, car tout dans l’apparence de Simon obtenait toujours sa secrète approbation. Mais on se rendait compte, maintenant qu’il ne semblait plus taillé dans une allumette, à quel point le jeune homme avait été en dessous de son poids normal ces derniers mois. Ses grains de beauté ne saillaient plus sur sa peau, plus tannée que celle de Baz, et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à un nid d’oiseau posé en équilibre sur une branche décharnée. D’une nature mince, Simon n’avait pas repris beaucoup ; mais assez pour que Baz arrête de sentir les os pointer quand il l’étreignait. Il aimait bien. Ça lui plaisait, surtout, de voir que le Simon cassé qu’ils avaient récupéré dans la Tour Blanche parvenait à recoller les morceaux.

     Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qui s’était passé là-bas. Parfois Baz en avait envie. Pas de gaieté de coeur. Mais il lui semblait qu’ils en auraient besoin, tous les deux, un jour. Pas maintenant ; pas quand Simon fermait toujours les yeux sur les évènements, qu’il était revenu de son procès en lambeaux, que Penny brûlait toujours les pages des journaux magiques où le nom du Mage apparaissait. Baz avait vu les yeux fuyants et l’évitement, et ça lui allait. Lui-même avait esquivé le sujet “vampire” pendant des années, assez pour savoir que laisser du temps était souvent préférable. Ça lui allait. Laisser du temps.  
     Tant qu’il les passait avec Simon, il aurait été prêt à lui accorder des millénaires.

     Il faisait toujours autant de cauchemars, mais ils étaient moins violents. Baz, qui dormait chez eux deux soirs par semaine, n’était plus réveillé en sursaut par les respirations affolées du garçon ; parfois, simplement, il ouvrait les yeux à deux heures du matin, parce que Simon lui étreignait la main trop fort. Ses pupilles dilatées par l’obscurité détaillaient le regard de l’autre, toujours trop brillant, mais calme.  
     “Ça va, Snow ?” Souffles échangés dans le silence de la chambre. Simon hochait la tête avec lenteur, enfouissait le nez dans son cou, son souffle chaud effleurait son oreille. “Ça va.” Baz gardait les yeux fixés sur ses boucles épaisses, le grain de beauté posé sur l’intimité de sa nuque, et il se sentait pris de vertiges. Dans l’étreinte du garçon, il lui semblait qu’il ramassait des morceaux de lui égarés depuis des années. Petit bout par petit bout.  
     La respiration de Simon ralentissait, ses propres paupières s’alourdissaient, et il se sentait glisser dans le sommeil, le corps brûlant de l’autre pressé lâchement contre sa peau froide.  
     Dans la pénombre, parfois, il avait l’impression que c’était lui qu’on avait réparé.

**Author's Note:**

> When you can’t move, your heart is still locked up  
> You’ll rise, you’ll rise, you’ll rise:  
> Sometimes, you need someone  
> To carry you home  
> When it hurts like you’ve crashed from above  
> (When it’s true love.)
> 
> Carry You Home - Zara Larsson


End file.
